


Сказка — ложь

by nnartful



Series: Сказки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: Я с детства грезил эльфами. Их хрупкость и изящество, утонченность и благородство, воспетые в древних сказаниях, будоражили мою фантазию... Как же наивен я был, веря в эти сказки!Мир – условная Европа времен великих географических открытий. С атавизмом в виде рабства.





	

Я с детства грезил эльфами. Их хрупкость и изящество, утонченность и благородство, воспетые в древних сказаниях, будоражили мою фантазию. Я никогда не видел настоящих эльфов. И никто из моих знакомых не видел. Но все дружно сходились во мнении, что возможность обладать кем-то столь прекрасным дорогого стоит.

Поэтому, услышав слово «эльф» из уст работорговца, я едва не поддался искушению расстаться со своими сбережениями без лишних вопросов.  
Но обо всем по порядку.

Все началось пару месяцев назад, когда скоропостижно скончался мой почти незнакомый и, следовательно, не очень-то любимый двоюродный дедушка. Своих отпрысков у старика не было, поэтому все имущество он завещал детям родственников. Мне, уж не знаю, за какие заслуги, достался небольшой загородный особнячок с фруктовыми садами, рабами и слугами. Я всегда мечтал о тихом месте, где мог бы уединиться и отдохнуть от шумных родственников, поэтому, недолго думая, перебрался в унаследованный особняк.

После многолюдного и шумного отцовского дома это поместье казалось чуть ли не раем. Сады, живописные поля вокруг, роща и озеро рядом. Нужно отдать должное управляющему, работу свою он делал на совесть – и дом, и прилегающие территории содержались в идеальном порядке. И это было просто замечательно, потому что у меня, занятого в семейном бизнесе, почти не оставалось времени и желания заниматься еще и наведением порядка в своей новой резиденции.

Я обжился на новом месте, но менять ничего не стал. Хозяйство и без моего вмешательства функционировало, как хорошо отлаженный механизм – за садами тщательно следили, фрукты шли на продажу, вырученные деньги вкладывались в содержание особняка и рабов. Правда, чистой прибыли от фруктов практически не было, но меня это мало волновало – отец очень ценил свою репутацию среди торговцев и перевозчиков, поэтому достойно оплачивал мой талант в решении проблем с конкурентами. Таким образом, к моменту получения наследства я уже обладал небольшими накоплениями.

Итак, однажды, когда я решил устроить себе выходной и с самого утра засел в библиотеке за очередным описанием странствий в земли эльфов, ко мне явился незваный гость.

Работорговец был крив на один глаз, а во втором глазу явственно читалось презрение ко всему живому. По словам управляющего, именно у этого человека была куплена добрая половина моих рабов. И, судя по всему, покойный хозяин как раз перед отбытием в мир иной сделал ему очередной заказ. Узнав, что старик покинул нас, работорговец заметно расстроился, но быстро взял себя в руки. Нет-нет, расстроила его вовсе не смерть постоянного клиента, а то, что выгодная сделка готова сорваться.

– Кто у вас там? – спросил я, указав на закрытую повозку, стоящую посреди двора.

Хозяйство не нуждалось в дополнительных рабочих руках, но мне было любопытно. Судя по размерам фургончика с маленьким зарешеченным окошком, там вряд ли могло поместиться больше четырех человек. Слуга, правивший лошадью, нервничал, а помощники торговца не убирали рук с мечей.

– Эльф, – ответил работорговец.

Меня словно оглушило. В голове тут же взвились образы, нарисованные моим воображением по описаниям путешественников: тонкие руки, маленькие, словно детские, ладони, длинные воздушные волосы, огромные глаза, подобные драгоценным камням… И нежный голос, напоминающий переливы серебряных колокольчиков. О, как много читал я о волшебных песнях эльфов, как мечтал их услышать!

А работорговец тем временем рассказывал о том, как сложно было поймать эльфа и доставить в сохранности в наш портовый город.

– Зачем моему деду понадобился эльф? – спросил я. Мне не терпелось заглянуть в фургон.

Вообще-то, я понимал, зачем. Ходили слухи, что старик был падок на миловидных мальчиков. Я об этом не распространялся, но увлечение покойного родственника очень даже понимал. Но, в отличие от него, не решался на посещение борделей, а тем более на покупку рабов для удовлетворения своих желаний. А теперь, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, существо, которым я грезил почти всю сознательную жизнь, вот-вот окажется в моих руках. Заказал-то его не я, так что упрекнуть меня вроде как не в чем. Нет-нет, я не собираюсь принуждать его к чему-то, пусть он и раб. Я же добрый, что бы там ни говорили мои коллеги. В голове уже начал выстраиваться план завоевания расположения сказочного существа.

– А кто его знает, – ответил торговец на вопрос.

По гаденькой ухмылке я понял, что он как раз очень даже знает, а моя догадка верна. Думаю, по моему горящему взгляду он уже понял, что сделка все-таки может состояться. На вопрос о цене торговец ответил, что аванс уже получил (я оценил его честность), и назвал сумму, которую я, в принципе, мог себе позволить, пусть и не совсем с легким сердцем.

– Покажи товар, – потребовал я.

Сердце замерло в предвкушении, когда торговец подал знак помощникам и те отперли дверь фургончика. Меня несколько удивило их поведение – напряженные, настороженные, как будто в повозке не эльф, а опасный дикий зверь.

– Вылезай! – крикнул один из помощников. Ответом ему была тишина.

– Вылезай, а то я тебя сам вытащу! – странно, но угроза в голосе больше походила на паническое нежелание кого-то откуда-то вытаскивать.

И снова тишина. Мужчина безнадежно вздохнул и полез в фургон. Я, стоящий рядом управляющий и высыпавшие во двор слуги с интересом наблюдали эту картину и ждали явления миру сказочного эльфа.

Фургон качнулся. Раздался стук, кто-то вскрикнул, и помощник торговца кубарем выкатился из повозки, здорово приложившись спиной.

– Господин, – жалобно простонал он, глядя на работорговца снизу вверх. Тот выругался и потянул из-за пояса короткий хлыст.

Но фургон качнулся снова, внутри зашевелилась тень, доски скрипнули, и пленник спрыгнул из повозки на землю.

И тут я понял, как глупо верить байкам путешественников.

Он был огромен. Выше меня на голову, а ведь я далеко не коротышка. Широкие плечи, покрытые темным загаром и узорами татуировок, бугрились мускулами. Короткая безрукавка не скрывала рельеф мощного торса. Длинные и на вид чертовски сильные ноги сковывала цепь, позволяющая передвигаться только небольшими шажками, руки были скручены за спиной. Короткие волосы пепельного цвета больше походили на жесткую шерсть, чем на те шелковистые пряди, что я себе навоображал. Такого же пепельного цвета брови были сурово сдвинуты, глубоко посаженные светлые глаза смотрели изучающее, и под этим взглядом хотелось съежиться. Единственное, что соответствовало моему представлению об эльфах – заостренные уши.

– А почему он в наморднике? – спросил я, немного справившись с потрясением.

– Кусается, зараза, – ответил работорговец.

– Господин, – почти прошептал мой управляющий, – вы уверены?

Он был бледен, в широко открытых глазах читалась мольба пополам с безысходностью. Я окинул взглядом двор. Притихшие слуги жались к стенам, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. А эльф стоял все так же неподвижно и пристально смотрел на меня.

Да уж, на милого хрупкого мальчика эта гора мускулов точно не тянет. Либо у двоюродного дедушки под старость кардинально изменились вкусы, либо его представление об эльфах базировалось на тех же легендах, что и мое.

– Я так понимаю, он буйный? – уточнил я.

– Ну… – работорговец с досадой крякнул, чуя, что мой энтузиазм поутих. – Он дикий. Слушаться не обучен еще. Но плеть и не таких воспитывает. Кроме того…

Он вытащил из-за пазухи ошейник. Полоска кожи с вшитыми по всей длине монетами была мне знакома, я видел такие на слугах некоторых наших заморских клиентов. Говорят, эта маленькая волшебная вещица помогает подчинить волю человека. В нашем-то торговом городе смешение народов и культур породило свободу нравов, но не уверен, что в остальной части королевства такие штуки законны.

– И что, этот ошейник заставит его меня слушаться? – я с сомнением оглядел эльфа еще раз. На плечах были видны темные полосы – похоже, следы от плети.

– Слушаться, может, и нет. Но навредить вам он не сможет.

Я подошел ближе к пленнику. И без того взволнованные помощники торговца напряглись сильнее, сам одноглазый все-таки взял в руку хлыст. Эльф опасен, достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы понять это. Неподвижный, расслабленный, он не метался, не пытался освободиться и не издал ни звука, но я видел, что все мои слуги уже боятся его. Я и сам чувствовал холодок, пробегающий вдоль позвоночника.

Вблизи стало видно, что ресницы у него такие же серые, как волосы, а глаза бледно-голубые. Необычное для человека сочетание светлых глаз и волос со смуглой кожей. Вынужден признать, это красиво. Дурацкий намордник мешает рассмотреть, но, кажется, лицо у него приятное.

– Снимите, – я указал на намордник.

– Не самая хорошая идея, господин, – возразил торговец. – Лучше сначала оденьте ошейник. Я не шутил, когда сказал, что он кусается.

Ага, щас. Я знаю, как работают эти ошейники. Тот, кто застегнет его, автоматически становится хозяином жертвы. И, в моем случае, должен будет тут же выложить кругленькую сумму.

– Хочу на лицо посмотреть. Вдруг урод? Зачем он мне тогда?

Светлая бровь эльфа медленно изогнулась презрительной дугой, в уголках глаз собрались веселые лучики. Да он надо мной смеется!

– Снимите, – повторил я и отступил на шаг. На всякий случай.

Я был прав, лицо эльфа оказалось красивым. Мужественным, жестким, но красивым. Мне пришло в голову, что, раз уж он так отличается от эльфов из легенд, у него вполне может быть борода (рабу уж точно не позволяли бриться в дороге). Но щеки и подбородок были гладкими, как у подростка. Интересно, так и должно быть, или он настолько молод?

– Ты понимаешь наш язык? – спросил я. – Как зовут?

– Дари, – ответил он и оскалил в насмешливой улыбке крепкие белые зубы.

Ну вот, моя последняя фантазия разбилась вдребезги. Голос Дари совершенно не походил на звон колокольчиков. Обычный голос здорового мужика с луженой глоткой.

Эх, зачем он мне? Для постельных утех эта туша явно не пригодится. Да и не дастся наверняка. Разве что грузчиком на склады определить? Пусть тяжести таскает. Силищи в нем, похоже, немерено.

Стоп. Я так рассуждаю, как будто уже решил его купить. Но я же не обязан этого делать? Деньги-то не лишние. Хотя, красивый, зараза…

– Слышь, рыженький, купи меня, а? – заговорил эльф, не переставая скалиться. – Я на рудники не хочу.

– Молчать! – рявкнул работорговец. Резкий удар по ногам заставил эльфа упасть на колени. Но его покорность меня не обманула. Я прекрасно видел, что он позволил себя ударить.

– Купи, я слушаться буду, честно, – продолжал упрашивать эльф, глядя на меня снизу вверх.

– Вы его на рудники продадите? – спросил я, решив пока проигнорировать «рыженького».

– А что еще с ним делать? – вздохнул торговец. – Жрет много, на людей бросается. Если бы не заказ покойного господина, черта с два я бы с их поганым народцем связался.

Меня передернуло. Продажа на рудники была билетом в один конец. Туда отправляли преступников, смутьянов и неизлечимо больных. Тех, из кого нужно выжать все до последней капли и больше не вспоминать. Красивый и сильный эльф наверняка продержится там дольше обычного человека, но и он превратится в истощенное гниющее заживо существо, которое проще убить, чем выходить.

– Купи, рыженький, – снова попросил он.

Торговец молча ударил эльфа хлыстом по лицу. Дари успел отвернуться, удар пришелся по затылку и шее, но, уверен, это все равно было больно. Когда он поднял голову, голубые глаза смотрели холодно и злобно. Ох, не повезет работорговцу, если однажды эльф получит свободу. От этого взгляда, от заострившегося красивого лица у меня в животе что-то сладко сжалось. Да, я всего лишь человек, я слаб.

В итоге мне удалось немного сбить цену. Торговец не особо настаивал, так как продажа этого чуда на рудники все равно принесла бы гораздо меньше денег. Эльф позволил мне надеть на себя ошейник и, когда с него сняли цепи, даже почтительно поклонился, не переставая, впрочем, насмешливо скалиться.

– Спасибо, красавчик, я этого не забуду, – сказал он, когда повозка работорговца скрылась за воротами.

– Хозяин, – поправил я холодно.

– Чего?

– Называй меня хозяином, а то плетей всыплю.

По-хорошему, надо было бы всыпать сразу. Не сильно, чтобы работать смог. Но я же добрый.

– Как скажешь, хозяин, – протянул он с нажимом на последнее слово. Ох уж эта белозубая улыбка. Мне даже чуть-чуть завидно.

Вечером, собираясь спать, я задержался перед зеркалом. Эльф назвал меня красавчиком, но он либо слеп, либо издевался. Отец всегда говорит, что красота для мужчины – дело десятое. Но мне было немного обидно видеть свое отражение: простецкое конопатое лицо с тонкими губами, почти невидимыми бровями и незаметными светлыми ресницами, выгоревшие рыжие волосы неровными прядями падают на лицо, даже щетина растет какими-то невнятными клоками. И дополняет картину перебитый нос – память о времени, проведенном в отряде наемников. Я часто ловил себя на том, что завидую старшему брату. Пусть он слабее, зато хорош собой, да и в деловых вопросах разбирается не хуже папаши.

Сразу отправлять эльфа на склады в порт было опасно, сбежит еще. Поэтому я решил какое-то время подержать его у себя. Назначил чернорабочим, пусть другим помогает по мере надобности. Первое время Дари разговаривал, только если его спрашивали. Но всем улыбался. Я был удивлен, мне казалось, он попытается сбежать почти сразу, но эльф ел (действительно много), спал, вкалывал от души и проблем не доставлял. Рабы сначала сторонились его, но вскоре привыкли. Кажется, у него даже приятели появились, и иногда вечерами они сидели вместе во внутреннем дворе, пили дешевую брагу, которую держали мои кухарки, и горланили похабные куплеты. Вот вам и волшебные песни эльфов.

Я мог бы быть доволен своим приобретением, если бы не одно большое «но». Этот наглец не воспринимал меня всерьез. При виде меня начинал лыбиться и стрелять хитрыми глазками, а говорил так, словно я не его хозяин, а приятель, причем младший. Другой бы давно прописал ему плетей, но я, как уже говорил, тот еще добряк. Не люблю наказывать рабов. Но про себя решил, что еще один непочтительный жест – и порция еды наглого эльфа уменьшится.

Я редко бываю в хозяйственной части дома. Что мне там делать? Со стиркой, готовкой и прочими бытовыми вещами служанки прекрасно справляются без моего вмешательства, а устанавливать свои порядки там, где ничего не смыслю, я не собираюсь. Иногда старая кухарка Анна ворчит на меня за то, что я мало интересуюсь обустройством дома. Говорит, как только я женюсь, особняк сразу оживет. Что ж, возможно это однажды произойдет, если отец будет настаивать. Но у меня есть старший брат, а значит, пока я могу не волноваться.

Сегодня же управляющий был оправлен мною в город, поэтому вопросы с хранением собранных фруктов пришлось решать мне. Проходя мимо кухни, я услышал громкий смех и голоса – несколько женских и один мужской. Сразу узнал Дари. Стало интересно, что их так развеселило, и я осторожно заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Анна разделывала рыбу на большом столе, за ее спиной колдовали у плиты две кухарки помоложе, а напротив, закинув ногу на ногу и раскачиваясь на табурете, сидел эльф. Кажется, ему поручили резать какие-то овощи, но он больше ел, чем резал.

– Да ты шутишь! – воскликнула молодая кухарка. – Он, конечно, человек хороший и хозяин добрый, но уж точно не красавец.

Понятно, меня обсуждают. Послушаем. Хотя то, что не красавец, я и так знаю.

– Да что вы понимаете, – ответил Дари, растягивая слова. Он всегда говорил немного медленно и тягуче. Акцент такой. – Ну и что, что нос кривой? Зато глазищи какие – ух! Зеленые, большущие, что у твоего кота.

– Все равно на лицо страшненький, – хихикнула кухарка. – Вот ты, Дари, красивый. А Золтан – как есть страшненький.

Я не обиделся. Что мне мнение какой-то тетки? Гораздо больше меня заинтересовали слова Дари:

– У нас сказали бы не страшненький, а своеобразный, – назидательно произнес он и мечтательно добавил: – Интересный. Обаятельный…

– Говоришь так, словно он девка, – усмехнулась Анна, вспарывая брюхо очередной рыбины.

– Не, на девку он точно не похож, – помотал головой Дари. – Золтан сильный.

Ха. Он серьезно? Я, конечно, регулярно тренируюсь, при моей работе иначе никак. Но я уж точно не сильнее эльфа.

Потом разговор перешел на управляющего и слуг мужского пола. Удивительно, что кухарок ничуть не смущало активное участие Дари в этом обсуждении. А он не стеснялся, сравнивал, оценивал и почти каждую свою оценку заканчивал словами: «Но Золтан лучше». А я все больше краснел и в конце концов бесшумно сбежал.

Не знаю, как к этому относиться. Он раб, моя собственность, но позволяет себе такие речи о хозяине. С другой стороны, пусть это и не было сказано мне лично, но нельзя отрицать, что мне приятно слышать комплименты от другого мужчины. Тем более, что… А собственно, что – «что»? Дари абсолютно не в моем вкусе. Мне нравятся хрупкие, утонченные, немного женоподобные кроткие мальчики. Младше и слабее меня. А Дари – большой, сильный и своенравный. Мы точно никогда не договоримся. Хотя ошейник дает мне возможность делать с ним многое, не опасаясь отдачи. Но… нет. Просто нет.

Надо бы выгнать эти мысли из головы. А нет лучшего средства от непрошеных мыслей, чем хорошие физические нагрузки. Я вышел во внутренний дворик, специально оборудованный под тренировочную площадку. Не спеша размялся, сделал пару упражнений на растяжку и взялся за меч. Единственным минусом моего замечательного нового дома было отсутствие партнеров для тренировок. В отцовском доме я мог тренироваться с охранниками и даже иногда с самим папашей, правда, в этих редких случаях обычно бывал бит. А здесь у меня лишь воображаемый противник – никто из слуг толком не умеет держать меч в руках.

– Можно?

Я остановился. Дари наблюдал за мной от стойки с тренировочными мечами. Не понравился мне его насмешливый взгляд.

– Сдурел? Думаешь, я тебе оружие доверю? – для убедительности я крутанул меч в руке.

– Брось, тебе же самому скучно в одиночестве, – усмехнулся он. – И я все равно не смогу тебе навредить. Хозяин.

Он указал на ошейник. Действительно, за все время пребывания в поместье Дари ни разу даже виду не подал, что желает мне зла. Но проверять действие волшебного ошейника на собственной шкуре мне не очень хотелось.

– Мне и одному в самый раз, – ответил я. Он не собирался уходить, и это напрягало.

– Если будешь махать этой ковырялкой в гордом одиночестве, ничему не научишься, – неожиданно строго сказал эльф.

Кровь ударила мне в голову.

– Я не ослышался? Раб сомневается в моем мастерстве?

– Раб считает, что уделает тебя с полтыка. Хозяин. – хмыкнул Дари.

– Взял меч, – приказал я. Говорил и понимал, что веду себя глупо, но остановиться не мог. Такой вот я. Вспыльчивый.

Дари сверкнул своей наглой белозубой улыбкой, перебрал мечи, выбрав самый тяжелый, и направился ко мне, поигрывая мускулами. Тренировочные мечи не заточены, но, если таким по голове приложить, прибить можно. На мгновение я струхнул, но анализировать свои поступки было поздно. Эльф напал.

Удар, второй, третий – у меня плечи загудели от такого напора. Я отбивался, но ни разу не успел ударить сам. А он скалился, весело сверкал глазами и, кажется, почти не напрягался.

– Понятно, – он внезапно отступил и опустил меч. Сделал несколько шагов, обходя меня по дуге. – Ты пытаешься давить силой заведомо более сильного противника. Это верный проигрыш. Будь умнее. Ты меньше меня, а значит быстрее. Ты гибкий. Не жди, пока я ударю. Уклоняйся и бей сам.

Я даже рот открыл от неожиданности. Каков наглец, а? Но он, видимо, прочитал мои мысли по лицу и улыбнулся уже не так хищно, по-доброму.

– Ты хорош для человека, хозяин, – чуть ли не впервые он назвал меня хозяином без насмешки, – но против эльфа долго не выстоишь. Потренироваться бы тебе.

А ведь он дело говорит. Ну и что, что за 23 года жизни я не видел ни одного эльфа, кроме Дари. Это не значит, что не увижу и дальше. А если мне доведется биться с кем-то подобным, лучше заранее соломки подстелить.

– Хорошо, – я взял себя в руки и поднял меч. – Еще раз.

Дари буквально расцвел и бросился на меня. Мы рубились еще долго. Он постоянно делал замечания, я скрипел зубами, но старался запоминать. Постепенно я перестал злиться, обиды и уязвленной гордости больше не было, зато была радость от боя с сильным противником, приятная усталость и легкость в голове от понимания, что мы с эльфом впервые общаемся нормально, не как хозяин и непочтительный раб, а как двое мужчин, занятых тренировкой своих навыков.

С тех пор Дари почти всегда составлял мне компанию в тренировках. Он оказался очень хорошим бойцом и толковым наставником. Мы не только тренировались, но и разговаривали. Я узнал, что его народ живет в лесах на северо-востоке отсюда, за горной грядой, которая считается почти непреодолимой. У эльфов нет государства. Они живут племенами, в каждом из которых свои законы. Промышляют охотой. Многие молодые охотники уходят в человеческие города и нанимаются на службу к богатым людям. Оказалось, что по ту сторону горной гряды отношения между людьми и эльфами налажены уже давно.

Я рассказал Дари об историях, которыми зачитывался, и о том, какой шок испытал, увидев его. Он расхохотался, а когда успокоился, сказал, что у эльфов есть точно такие же сказки, только они… о людях, живущих по другую сторону гор. И тут уже пришла моя очередь согнуться от смеха.

– Это какое-то потрясающее взаимное недопонимание, – произнес я наконец, вытирая навернувшиеся от смеха слезы.

– Но кое-что в сказках все-таки было правдой, – он одарил меня долгим взглядом. – Некоторые люди очень красивые.

 

Я не был дома четыре дня, выполнял заказ в другом городе. Я всегда любил путешествовать и, благодаря отцовскому делу, путешествовал часто. И верхом, и пешком, и по морю. Никогда сильно не скучал по дому, но в этот раз я думал только о том, как бы скорее вернуться. В поместье остался Дари, а я ведь все еще не мог решить, доверяю ли ему. Вдруг он сбежит, пока меня нет? Или навредит кому-то? Ведь действие ошейника распространяется только на хозяина, но не на его окружение. Но кроме беспокойства где-то глубоко внутри меня зрело и скреблось совершенно неожиданное чувство – я скучал. Скучал по его огромным рукам, в которых бабочкой пляшет меч, который я с трудом поднимаю одной рукой. По его живым, эмоциональным, постоянно меняющимся глазам. По наглой улыбке от уха до уха. По низкому надтреснутому голосу, которым он то строго дает советы, то насмешливо упрекает в неуклюжести на тренировке, то мягко, еле слышно говорит, что я красивый. Последнее здорово меня веселит, уж я-то свою «красоту» знаю. Но от слов Дари становится тепло и хорошо, хочется улыбаться ему в ответ.

Вот уже моя роща, поля, сады виднеются впереди. Я не удержался и пустил лошадь галопом. Я был один. Вернувшись из поездки, как обычно, заехал в контору, отчитался отцу и отправился домой. К себе домой.

Я пролетел яблоневый сад. Только успел полной грудью вдохнуть аромат зреющих яблок, как уже оказался у ворот своего дома. Придержал коня и въехал во двор шагом.

Первым, что я увидел, был столб для наказаний у дальнего края двора, на самом солнцепеке. Да, имелся у меня такой, но я им не пользовался. Я же добрый.

А сейчас там стоял человек. Скрученные запястья подняты над головой и привязаны к верхушке столба. Ноги подгибаются, но веревка на руках не дает упасть на колени. Опустив голову, человек упирается макушкой в столб, а темная спина, открытая палящим солнечным лучам, покрыта багровыми полосами и кровавыми потеками.

Сначала меня охватывает непонимание. Что это? Я же не приказывал! Кто посмел? А потом я приближаюсь, вижу татуировки на исполосованных плечах и спине, спутанные серые волосы… Спрыгиваю с лошади, бросаю поводья растерянному конюху, который вышел меня встретить, и бросаюсь к столбу.

Дари с трудом поднимает голову и смотрит на меня мутными покрасневшими глазами. Пытается улыбнуться пересохшими губами, но тонкая кожа лопается и на нижней губе выступает капелька крови. Я срываю с пояса флягу – там еще осталось немного воды – и подношу к его рту. Эльф делает пару глотков и бессильно роняет голову.

– Кто?! – ору я, выпрямляясь. Сам не узнаю своего страшного голоса.

Обвожу тяжелым взглядом слуг, которые уже собрались во дворе и что-то наперебой галдят. Ко мне пробивается управляющий. Он прихрамывает, а круглое лицо чуть ли не наполовину заплыло синяком.

– Что происходит? – хватаю его за ворот. Еле держу себя в руках. В голове проносятся мысли одна хуже другой. Неужели Дари прибил кого-то, пока меня не было?

– Господин, – управляющий поднимает руки, пытаясь меня успокоить, – ваш брат…

– Здравствуй, Золтан, – высокий, неестественно жизнерадостный голос брата заставляет всех замолчать и расступиться.

– Марцел, – цежу я сквозь зубы, отпуская управляющего. – Что за херня?

Брат старше меня на два года. Тоже рыжий, но не такой безобразно-выгоревший, как я. Его волосы скорее рыжевато-каштановые. И веснушек не такая прорва, как у меня. И нос прямой, и брови с ресницами темные. В общем, мы почти не похожи.  
За спиной Марцела возвышаются два телохранителя. В тени деревьев у конюшни я вижу еще пару незнакомых фигур.

– Твои рабы совсем распустились, – говорит брат, поправляя тонкой рукой свои шикарные длинные волосы.

– Что он сделал?

– Оскорбил меня. И получил по заслугам.

Управляющий набрался смелости и, схватив меня за рукав, чтобы дотянуться, торопливо зашептал на ухо:

– Господин Марцел прослышал, для чего ваш покойный дедушка купил эльфа. Ну…и… в общем, хотел… Ну, вы поняли. А Дари послал его куда подальше, да еще охраннику навалял. И вот, второй день висит.

Мне показалось, что у меня сейчас все вены полопаются от моего собственного рыка. Слуги разом присели, даже братовы телохранители на мгновение растерялись. Единственное, что сдержало меня от превращения красивого лица Марцела в кровавое месиво – осознание того, что он, скорее всего, этого не переживет.

– Эльфа в мои покои, лекаря позвать, всех чужих – за ворота! – раздавал я указания.

– В ваши покои? – переспросил управляющий.

– Оглох?! Выполнять! – ох, давно я так глотку не драл. Аж с тех пор, как полгода провел в отряде наемников по настоянию папеньки. Там можно было либо орать, а потом бить, либо сразу бить. Иначе никак.

– Золтан, что за вопли? – скривился Марцел. – Брат в кои-то веки тебя проведать решил…

– Проведать? – я вплотную подошел к нему и впился взглядом в недовольно сморщенное лицо. – Явился, пока хозяина дома нет, слуг запугал, раба искалечил. Выметайся по-хорошему. А то подвешу тебя на воротах за самое ценное, объясняй отцу потом, почему у него внуков не будет.

Марцел залился краской. Хотел что-то ответить, но не нашелся. Я красноречиво откинул плащ, демонстрируя меч в ножнах. Знал, что отцовские телохранители, хоть и присматривают за братом, но на младшего сына руку поднять не посмеют. Между собой барчуки пусть сами разбираются – такого принципа они придерживались.

– Дурак, – бросил мне Марцел, резко развернулся и, сделав знак охране, потопал к конюшне. Через несколько минут брат со своим маленьким отрядом уже скрылся в направлении города.

Кто еще из нас дурак… Марцел старше, красивее, лучше ориентируется в деловых вопросах. Но со мной ведет себя, как злой эгоистичный ребенок. Мы никогда не соперничали, наши интересы попросту никогда не пересекались. Он честолюбив, мечтает унаследовать и расширить семейное дело. А я хочу лишь честно (насколько это возможно) заработать себе на безбедную, спокойную и безопасную жизнь. Но в какой-то момент Марцел начал цепляться ко мне по любому поводу. Упрекает, читает нравоучения, лезет в мою жизнь. Я-то знаю, на самом деле он не злой. Но на сей раз он перешел черту.

Пока я проверял, не начудили ли братовы дуболомы еще чего-то, управляющий рассказал мне все по порядку. Марцелу захотелось прибрать к рукам эльфа. Не потому, что тот ему понравился, а потому, что это мой эльф. Дари сказал все, что об этом думает, в свойственной ему манере. А когда Марцел решил применить силу (не свою, конечно), неслабо приложил одного из телохранителей. Брат взбесился и приказал высечь моего эльфа. Управляющего, который пытался возразить, поколотили и заперли, а больше вмешаться никто не посмел. Так Дари и простоял у столба больше суток, без еды и воды, с располосованной спиной, которую днем палило солнцем, а ночью облепили комары.

Я удивлялся, почему эльф не раскидал телохранителей Марцела, хотя это было ему под силу. И благодарил небо, что он никого не убил в запале. Что ж, с Марцелом я разберусь позже. Специально съезжу в отцовский дом ради этого. Я терпел, пока его выходки касались только меня. Хватит.

Но это все потом. Сейчас главное – Дари.

Он лежал на моей широкой кровати поверх покрывала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и не шевелился. Лекарь – высохший старичок с длинными седыми волосами – что-то бормотал и водил по его спине костлявыми пальцами, нанося мазь. Две молоденькие служанки мялись рядом.

– Как он? – спросил я, присаживаясь на край кровати.

– Жить будет, – флегматично ответил лекарь.

– Надо, чтобы не просто жил, а жил хорошо и был полностью здоров.

– Ну, здоровее, чем до этого, он не станет, – старичок был невозмутим. – А хорошую жизнь я ему обеспечить при всем желании не смогу.

Я хотел сказать что-то резкое, но вовремя спохватился. Старик хорошо делает свою работу, этого достаточно. А лекарь уже закончил обрабатывать раны, накрыл спину пациента чистой тряпицей, вручил мне склянку с мазью и монотонным голосом рассказал, как ее использовать. Я мысленно поблагодарил профессиональный навык запоминать любую информацию с первого раза, расплатился с лекарем и проводил его до двери.

Только когда старик ушел, Дари пошевелился и глянул на меня одним глазом:

– Есть хочу. И помыться.

– Еда будет, а с мытьем подождешь, может? У тебя вся спина раскрыта.

– Сейчас, – настаивал эльф.

Пришлось велеть все еще стоящим в сторонке служанкам принести еды и приготовить мою ванну. Поднос с холодным вареным мясом, хлебом и кувшинчиком светлого пива возник на прикроватном столике почти сразу.

Пока девушки возились за ширмой, таская горячую воду, я сидел рядом с Дари, а он продолжал сопеть в подушку. Хотелось погладить его, приласкать, успокоить, но я не решался. Смешно даже – раб валяется в хозяйской постели, а хозяин сидит рядом и боится его потревожить.

Наконец служанки раскланялись и ушли. Дари зашевелился, стянул со спины кусок ткани, которым накрыл раны лекарь.

– Эй, ты что? – забеспокоился я.

– Ты только не пугайся, – попросил он.

Я не понял, чего не должен пугаться. С минуту ничего не происходило. Потом мне показалось, что края ран начали слабо мерцать золотистым светом. Протер глаза, прогоняя наваждение, но оно не исчезло. Наоборот, свет становился все ярче, пока не рассыпался золотыми искрами, которые, споро бегая по рассеченной коже, закрывали раны. Я смотрел во все глаза и не мог понять, что это за магия. Никогда такой не видел.

Вскоре раны превратились в плотные темные рубцы. Не исчезли совсем, но зажили. Золотые точки еще мгновение плясали над кожей, потом взметнулись вверх, как искры костра, и растаяли в воздухе. А Дари сел и жестом попросил меня подать поднос с едой.

– Ты магией владеешь? – спросил я.

– Владею – громко сказано. Она просто есть. А управлять ею я почти не могу.

– И что она делает?

– Лечит, в основном.

– Значит, ты мог сразу вылечиться?

– Мог. Но твоему старшенькому это точно не понравилось бы, – он криво усмехнулся.

– Да тебе бы, наверное, не составило труда отбиться от его охраны. Чего поддался? – выспрашивал я, а про себя благодарил небо за то, что у него хватило ума не устраивать бойню.

Дари посмотрел на меня, как на дурачка:

– Их было шестеро. Это не тренировочный бой, я бы точно кого-нибудь убил. Меня бы, может, и не поймали, а вот тебе пришлось бы отдуваться.

– Ты страдал ради меня? Как благородно! – засмеялся я.

Еда с подноса уже исчезла. Дари сыто рыгнул и потянулся.

– Да, цени мое благородство, – он выбрался из постели, походя потрепав меня по волосам. – Теперь мыться.

Он потопал за ширму, на ходу развязывая пояс штанов – единственной, оставшейся на нем одежды. Раздался громкий плеск воды, кряхтение, а потом блаженный вздох, когда Дари залез в ванну. Я вспомнил, что на мне все еще пыльная дорожная одежда. Скинул плащ, снял оружие. Это всегда было самым долгим – снять не только обычные меч и кинжал, но и ножи, спрятанные в сапогах, перевязь с метательными ножами, короткие тонкие клинки, скрытые в рукавах, и целую россыпь крошечных дротиков, распределенных по потайным карманам.

Услышав звон металла, Дари выглянул из-за ширмы, отодвинув один из сегментов.

– Ого! Да ты просто ходячий арсенал, – он уважительно присвистнул, глядя, как я раскладываю на столе свои клинки.

– Работа такая, – пожал я плечами.

Он смерил меня внимательным взглядом, а я вспомнил, что Дари не в курсе, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь. Когда он скрылся, задвинув ширму, я снял куртку и с удовольствием расправил плечи. Хоть и привычно таскать на себе всю эту тяжесть, но все равно утомляет. Сапоги тоже снял.

У стены, рядом с ширмой, очень кстати стоял сундук. Я забрался на него с ногами, обнял колени и несколько минут просто слушал, как Дари плещется в ванне. Он у меня уже четыре месяца, а я по-прежнему не воспринимаю его, как раба. Да и сам он, несмотря на ошейник и свое бесправное положение, ухитряется жить так, словно может что-то решать в моем поместье, словно с ним должны считаться. И с ним считаются, даже я.

– У меня уже была похожая история, – вдруг заговорил он. – Служил телохранителем у одного богача. У человека. А он имел виды на мою задницу.

– Да ты популярен, – мрачно усмехнулся я.

– Человека я не убил, – продолжал он, – но кое-кого там покалечил. В итоге меня скрутили, держали в подвале несколько дней, а потом продали. Тебе.

– У вас это нормально?

– Нет. Просто богатей мстительный попался.

Я разглядывал силуэт эльфа за ширмой. Он лежал, откинув голову назад, и смотрел в потолок. Длинные ноги полностью не помещались в воде, и я видел очертания коленок. Мне с самого начала нравилась его внешность. Пусть и не в моем вкусе, но он красивый. Очень. В чем-то я завидовал – мне всегда хотелось иметь такое же мощное тело. И когда постепенно пришло понимание, что я хочу Дари, это меня совсем не удивило. Но сейчас было еще что-то. Какое-то щемящее чувство, что все неправильно.

– Хочешь, я тебя отпущу? – спросил я и уткнулся в колени, боясь услышать согласие.

Что-то перелетело через ширму, стукнуло меня по голове и упало на пол. Я зашипел и потер макушку.

– Извини, – засмеялся Дари.

На полу лежал ошейник. Тот самый, который я собственноручно застегнул на шее эльфа, когда купил его.

– Либо тебя надули, либо ваша человеческая магия на нас не действует, – пояснил он.

– То есть ты четыре месяца комедию ломал? – мне одновременно хотелось и злиться на Дари за обман, и смеяться от облегчения.

– Слышь, хозяин, потри спинку, а?

Я не видел его лица, но отлично представлял наглую хищную улыбку. Эх, до чего я дожил – собираюсь мыть собственного раба.

Я закатал рукава и зашел за ширму. Поганец сидел в ванне и смотрел на меня именно с такой улыбкой, которую я представлял. Протянул мне мочалку и наклонился вперед. Я начал тереть плечи, осторожно обходя рубцы. Вряд ли они еще болят, но у меня перед глазами продолжала маячить вспоротая плетью кожа. Шрамы украшают мужчину, говорит отец. Даже мой перебитый нос он считает украшением. Я же этого мнения не разделяю, и мне больно видеть свежие шрамы на гладкой загорелой коже Дари.

Мазь, которую использовал лекарь, очень жирная, смывается тяжело. Я могу долго водить мочалкой по спине, ощупывая каждую мышцу, и при этом не испытывать чувства вины – он же сам попросил себя вымыть. Смывая мыльную пену, рассматриваю причудливые растительные узоры, начинающиеся от основания шеи, тянущиеся по плечам, через локти, к запястьям. И вдоль позвоночника, ниже пояса, уходя под воду.

– Твои татуировки что-то означают?

– А должны? – удивляется эльф. – Они просто красивые. У нас все взрослые носят татуировки. Для красоты.

Осмелев, я провожу пальцами по узору на спине.

– Где она заканчивается?

Когда мои пальцы достигают поясницы, Дари шипит и выгибается, как будто ему щекотно. А потом изворачивается, обхватывает меня руками… И я не успеваю опомниться, как оказываюсь в воде. Сижу в ванне на коленях у эльфа, весь мокрый, отплевываюсь, а он хохочет во всю.

– Тебе бы тоже помыться, рыженький, – говорит он и вылезает из ванны. – С дороги-то.

Ну вот, я теперь снова рыженький, а не хозяин. Но меня это совсем не возмущает и не волнует. А волнует совсем другое – пусть недолго, но я мог любоваться своим эльфом в полный рост и без одежды. Тут только у каменной статуи ничего не шевельнулось бы, и то не уверен. Оказалось, что его бедра тоже покрыты татуировками, а волосы в паху такого же пепельного цвета, как на голове. Когда он уходил, ухмыляясь моему сальному взгляду, который, конечно же, заметил, я увидел, что интересовавшая меня татуировка на спине тянется до самого копчика и заканчивается кокетливым острым листочком, указывающим вниз.

Пора завязывать с воздержанием, а то я взорвусь скоро.

Я быстро вымылся в той же воде, обтерся и натянул чистую одежду, предусмотрительно оставленную слугами. Пока одевался, продумывал линию поведения. Хоть он, вроде, не против, но я не могу так сразу. Мне нужно убедиться. Не хочу получить по морде от того, кто мне симпатичен.

Но Дари уже преспокойно спал. Конечно, в моей постели. Голышом, задом кверху. Мой внутренний зверь взвыл, но когда я уже склонился над сладко похрапывающим эльфом, в дверь поскреблись и тоненький голосок служанки спросил, можно ли прибраться. И я моментально остыл. Даже сам удивился.

Пока служанка мыла ванну и убирала грязную одежду, я разбирал бумаги, которые передал мне отец. Иногда он просит меня собрать информацию и проанализировать финансовое положение и родственные связи некоторых клиентов. Не мой профиль, но некоторые вещи нельзя доверять чужим. Просматривая списки имен, я мрачнел все больше. Кажется, отец хотел сохранить свою затею в тайне от Марцела, но, если брат все узнал, это немного объясняет его внезапный приезд и свинское поведение. Пока перебирал отцовские бумаги и свои записи, размышлял и решал, что же делать с братом, незаметно уснул.

Во сне я парил в воздухе. Мне было тепло и уютно, почти незаметные мерные покачивания успокаивали. Я плыл куда-то, и мне было все равно, куда. А потом медленно опустился в мягкую траву. Это было так приятно, что я улыбался во сне и, кажется, даже мурлыкал по-кошачьи.

– Ну точно, кот, – услышал я тихий смех.

Из сна меня выбросило мгновенно. За окнами была ночь, свеча на моем столе догорела, но яркий лунный свет рассеивал темноту. Я лежал на своей кровати, а надо мной, сверкая улыбкой, нависал Дари.

– Я заснул? – спросил я, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

– Вырубился, – кивнул он и полез целоваться.

Я не жалуюсь на скорость реакции, но сейчас мое тело отказывалось слушаться. Я попытался оттолкнуть эльфа или хотя бы отвернуться, но не смог заставить себя это сделать и в итоге решил, что от предложения грех отказываться. Чувства же наоборот обострились и, когда горячий язык провел по моим губам, раздвинул их и проник в рот, я не смог сдержать тихий стон. Было невыносимо стыдно, я наверняка залился краской, а эльфа, похоже, такая реакция воодушевила. Он кусал мои губы, облизывал подбородок и шею, терся об меня всем телом.

Я наконец совладал немного со своими эмоциями и решил, что лежать бревном не очень хорошо. Коснулся его бедер дрожащими руками. Он все еще был неодет. Ощущение чужой кожи под пальцами, запах чужого тела, горячие влажные поцелуи – как долго я мечтал об этом, представлял, грезил… Я стиснул пальцами его упругий зад и прижался своими бедрами, тоже начал двигаться, потираясь, распаляясь все больше.

– Долго же ты терпел, рыженький, – выдохнул он.

А я гладил его спину, плечи и понимал, что уже не боюсь. И в отряде, и в долгих походах всегда находились люди, которым казалась привлекательной идея использовать меня для своего удовлетворения. Мне несчетное количество раз разбивали лицо, даже кости ломали, я постоянно ходил со ссаженными кулаками, но ни разу не дался. А потом вырос, и теперь только самоубийца рискнет подкатить ко мне с подобным предложением. Но Дари не вызывал у меня отвращения или страха. Я желал его.

Когда его ладони оказались под рубашкой, я затаил дыхание. Он замер и растерянно посмотрел мне в лицо.

– Что у тебя там? – спросил, ощупывая мою грудь.

Я мгновение колебался, думая, стоит ли попросить его оставить на мне рубашку. А потом решился и стянул ее через голову. Лунного света было недостаточно, чтобы рассмотреть все, но Дари понял. Его удивленное лицо стало грустным, потом смягчилось, он наклонился и коснулся губами моего клейма.

– Я догадывался о чем-то подобном, – сказал он с улыбкой и продолжил покрывать невесомыми поцелуями выжженный на коже позорный знак.

– Ты такое уже видел?

– Да. Я много путешествовал.

– И что думаешь? – я легонько потянул его за острое ухо, заставляя поднять на меня глаза.

– Думаю, второй раз ты не попадешься, – усмехнулся он.

Я хотел спросить, не смущает ли его обнимать убийцу, но поцелуи переместились с груди на живот, потом ниже, и все вопросы отпали.

Он прав, второй раз я не попадусь. Тогда мне было девятнадцать. Это была первая моя работа в чужой стране, я допустил промах и был схвачен. Цель осталась невредима, поэтому меня не казнили, а заклеймили как убийцу и отправили на рудники. Гуманнее было бы убить сразу, но суд посчитал, что это будет для меня шансом раскаяться. Шанс действительно подвернулся, но не тот – во время перевозки заключенных мне удалось бежать. Я сделал выводы, и с тех пор не берусь за дело, пока не перепроверю все несколько раз, не выясню все возможные и невозможные варианты развития событий. И никогда не снимаю рубаху при посторонних.

А шустрый эльф уже стянул с меня штаны и облизал везде, где только можно. Я хотел съязвить насчет того, что для кого-то, столь рьяно оберегающего свою задницу, он слишком умело орудует языком. Но не смог произнести ничего связного, только тяжело дышал и постанывал.

Он зашевелился, меняя положение. Я зажмурился и прикусил губу. Наверняка сначала будет больно. Но то, что произошло потом, заставило меня вскинуться и вцепиться пальцами в простыню. Не знаю, что было шокировано больше – мой разум или мое тело. Бесстыдно разведя колени, эльф медленно насаживался на меня, осторожно двигаясь вверх-вниз. Было тесно и немного больно, меня буквально распирало желанием схватить его за бедра и резко всадить на всю длину.

– Спокойно, рыженький. Не нервничай, – усмехнулся он, видимо, угадав мои мысли.

Я гладил его колени и лодыжки, все больше дурея от новых ощущений и открывающегося мне вида. Всегда думал, что нижний по определению уязвим и беззащитен, но Дари полностью держал меня под контролем. Он был каким угодно – страстным, соблазнительным, но уж точно не беззащитным.

Наши тяжелые вздохи и хриплые стоны переплетались, сам воздух между нами как будто стал накаляться. Дари наклонился, чтобы поцеловать меня, а потом, когда наши губы разъединились, я успел лизнуть его шею, покрытую мелкими капельками пота. Его вкус и запах сейчас казались мне райским нектаром.

Он стал двигаться быстрее, то и дело встряхивал головой и скалил зубы. Ощущения внутри изменились, меня судорожно сжимало, я сдерживался из последних сил. И тут снова произошло что-то сказочное. От места нашего соединения по телу Дари начали разбегаться золотые искры. Такие же, как те, что залечили его раны. Их становилось все больше, они двигались все быстрее, расчерчивая тело эльфа светящимися полосами.

– Тебе больно? – я заволновался и попытался остановиться.

– Заткни-и-и-ись, – простонал он и, схватив меня за плечи, заставил сесть. Обнял, обхватил ногами, запрокинул голову и прорычал что-то в темноту, выплеснувшись мне на живот.

Чувствуя, что сознание ускользает, я изо всех сил вцепился в плечи Дари. Золотые искры плясали перед глазами. Еще пара толчков – и мой разум разбился на множество мелких осколков, растворяющихся в неведомом до сих пор удовольствии.

– Ты живой? – Обеспокоенно спросил Дари, когда я открыл глаза. – Снова вырубился.

– Живой, – улыбнулся я. – Никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Мы лежали рядом на сбитой простыне, луна все еще освещала комнату, хотя мне показалось, что я плавал в экстазе несколько часов.

– Первый раз, что ли? – Дари хитро прищурился.

– Представь себе, – совсем недавно мне было бы неловко в этом признаться, но не сейчас.

– Получается, я провел обряд инициации, – хохотнул он.

– Слушай, а почему твоя магия включилась? Я тебе что-то… повредил?

– Вроде нет, – задумчиво ответил он, как будто прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. – Это не очень удобно, наверное, но так всегда бывает, когда мне хорошо.

– Это было красиво, – пробормотал я, снова проваливаясь в сон. В голове теплым перышком осела приятная мысль, что ему было хорошо со мной.

– Я уйду завтра, ладно? – Дари расправил одеяло и накрыл нас обоих.

– Ага, – буркнул я и заснул.

 

Утром Дари не было. Я обыскал дом, опросил всех, но никто его не видел. Я злился на эльфа, который усыпил мою бдительность и дал деру. А потом вспомнил, как он сказал, что уйдет завтра. И я же его отпустил. Вот дурра-а-ак!

А потом закружились мысли: если он ушел сейчас, значит, мог сбежать в любой момент. Почему не сделал этого раньше? Зачем ждал четыре месяца? Не для того же, чтобы добраться до моего тела?

Еще два дня я потратил на поиски, а потом приказал всем считать, что Дари получил вольную. Черт с ним. Если захотел уйти, я вряд ли смогу его вернуть. Обидно, конечно. Немного одиноко и как-то горько.

Дни летели, я продолжал тренироваться, изредка проверял, как идет сбор урожая в моих садах, и собирал информацию о семьях, которые хотел проверить отец.

– Этот вариант для нас самый выгодный, но в то же время грозит проблемами с другими претендентами, поэтому я бы рекомендовал остановиться на предыдущем, – закончил я свой отчет. – Но, если хочешь знать мое мнение, я против.

Отец удивленно поднял густую рыжую бровь. Да, мы все рыжие.

– С чего вдруг? – пробасил он. Голос у моего папани что надо. Грозный, звучный. Ему даже не обязательно напрягаться, чтобы заставить окружающих себя слушать.

– Жалко Марцела, – честно признался я. – Все эти девки – избалованные маленькие принцесски, папины дочки. Он таких на дух не переносит.

– Что поделать, – отец откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. – Договорные браки редко заключаются по любви.

– Все равно жалко. Сам же видишь, как он от этого бесится.

На лестнице послышались неровные спотыкающиеся шаги.

– Ничего, побесится и перестанет. У тебя неплохо получается его осаживать, – усмехнулся отец.

В кабинет, хромая и держась за поясницу, вошел Марцел. Отеки с лица почти сошли, теперь оно было не черно-синим, а желтоватым. После истории с Дари я его крепко поколотил. Дорогой братец несколько дней провалялся в постели и еще неделю не выходил из дома.

– Здравствуй, Марцел, – улыбнулся я вполне искренне.

Он не ответил, только скривил губы. Сел за свой стол и уставился в окно, на пристань, где шла разгрузка нашего корабля.

– Ладно, с этим потом, – отец сгреб в сторону бумаги и развернул на столе карту. – Я вот думаю насчет твоей идеи с эльфами, Золтан. Если они действительно решили перебраться через горы и искать нанимателей в наших землях, для нас выгоднее первыми наладить отношения с ними. Бойцов навербуем, а там, глядишь, и по ту сторону гор дело заведем.

Снова шаги на лестнице – на этот раз торопливые. В кабинет влетел отцовский секретарь.

– Господин! Там трое посетителей. Говорят, у них назначено, но на сегодня нет никаких встреч!

– Кто такие? – прогудел отец.

– Не представились, но… – парнишка замялся, глянул на меня. – На воинов похожи, вооружены, но один из них – женщина. Говорят, господин Золтан их нанял.

Мы с отцом синхронно вскинули брови.

– Золтан? – папаша вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

– Впервые слышу.

– Они не хотят уходить, – покачал головой секретарь.

– Проверь, – велел отец.

Я спустился за секретарем в приемную. Там ждали двое – высоченный мужчина в длинном плаще с капюшоном и женщина, тоже очень высокая, с меня ростом. У обоих под плащами угадывались мечи, у женщины их было даже два – короткие, тонкие и слегка изогнутые, в наших краях таких не куют. Голову красотки – а она действительно была очень недурна собой – украшал пестрый тюрбан. Моду на эти сложные головные уборы принесли к нам торговцы с востока.

– Господин Золтан? – стоило мне появиться, как женщина расплылась в улыбке. До боли знакомая широкая улыбка. И бледно-голубые глаза под пепельными бровями.

– С кем имею честь? – я постарался не показать своей заинтересованности.

– Дахма, – она протянула руку, которую я пожал после некоторых колебаний. Странная женщина, ведет себя так, словно я должен радоваться ее появлению. – А это Замга.

Парень в капюшоне сдержанно кивнул. На его бронзовую скулу упала прядь черных волос. Чудные имена, не наши. Гости были крупнее обычных людей. Открытые загорелые предплечья женщины покрывали татуировки, изображающие переплетенные стебли травы. И эти пепельные брови…

– И? – сердце сжалось в нетерпении, но внешне я сохранял расслабленное спокойствие. – Кто вас нанял, говорите?

– Простите за эту хитрость, – хихикнула Дахма. – Ваш секретарь такой несговорчивый! Но, уверена, вы захотите нас нанять.

– Это почему? – ее наглость была даже забавна.

Вместо ответа она сдвинула тюрбан и показала ухо. Аккуратное ухо с тремя золотыми серьгами и заостренной ушной раковиной. Я был прав – эльфы!

– Мне сказали, вас трое.

Я понимал, вероятность того, что эти эльфы знают Дари, ничтожно мала, но не мог не надеяться.

– Рыженький, ты меня поражаешь. Что с охраной? Да здесь дыр полно! Заходи и бери, что хочешь.

Я резко обернулся на знакомый насмешливый голос. Дари появился из двери, ведущей в хранилище. Запертой двери, ключи от которой были только у отца и Марцела. Но не в этом дело! Вот он, мой эльф, живой и здоровый, стоит передо мной и радостно скалится. Заостренные кончики ушей скрыты головным платком, одет Дари прилично, хоть и по-походному, а из-за плеча выглядывает рукоять меча.

Мне очень хотелось броситься к нему, врезать хорошенько за то, что исчез так неожиданно, а потом крепко обнять. Но я не способен на публичное проявление таких чувств. В отличие от Дари, который, видя мое замешательство, сам сгреб меня в объятия и, игнорируя обалдевшего секретаря, смешки своих спутников и мои не очень убедительные попытки высвободиться, долго держал и шептал, как соскучился.

Дари оказался наемником. Он, его сестра Дахма (моя коллега, кстати) и их друг уже несколько лет путешествуют вместе, работая то на одного хозяина, то на другого. Только один раз они решили разделиться, и именно тогда Дари попался.

– Я-то думал, что сразу смоюсь, как только покупатель за меня заплатит, – признался он позже. – Но ты мне понравился, и я решил подождать.

А потом ему понравился не только я, но и мой дом, и наш семейный бизнес, поэтому он решил сбегать за друзьями. Так и сказал: «Решил сбегать за друзьями». Только вот пробежка эта заняла больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. И ведь у подлеца даже мысли не возникло, что я буду беспокоиться о нем или почувствую себя брошенным.

Как бы то ни было, эльфы-наемники появились очень кстати. Отец был доволен, он быстро оценил способности этих ребят и чуть не засмеялся в голос, когда они попросили кров и еду в качестве оплаты.

Я был доволен тем, что Дари вернулся. Пусть он теперь у меня в подчинении, а это означает немалую головную боль, но он рядом, и я рад этому.

Дари был доволен тем, что теперь, как он выразился, все, кого он любит, собрались под одной крышей.

Красавица Дахма несказанно радовалась тому, что кто-то взял на себя заботу о ее неугомонном брате.

И только Марцел ходил угрюмый, предвкушая грядущую помолвку.

Хотя, я видел, как Замга, едва заметно улыбаясь, бросает задумчивые взгляды на моего старшего брата. И мысль о том, что с помолвкой придется повременить, казалась все более правдоподобной.

**Author's Note:**

> Дари – арабск. дикий, свирепый, лютый.  
> Дахма – арабск. черная; в зороастризме – погребальное сооружение (башня молчания).  
> Замга – арабск. решительный, серьезный.


End file.
